Homestuck: Act 5 Act 2
|act = 5/2 |name = TBA |start = |end = TBA |length = TBA |previous = Homestuck: Act 5 Act 1 |following = TBA }}Act 5 Act 2 is the second half of Act 5 of Homestuck. It is the current act. Click the " " to open the page from Homestuck. The major events of Act 5 Act 2 are: * Karkat Vantas views scenes from John Egbert's life, beginning with his arrival on Earth. Baby John sits atop the volume of Sassacre's that crushes his Nanna. Later in life, a young John rides his Pogo Ride until tumbling off and scraping his knee. Dad comes to his aid. Later, Dad teaches John to play the piano. John wears a shirt with a black spade on it. Dad throws a pie in John's face while wearing a familiar disguise. Later, John first introduces himself to Jade Harley through Pesterchum. He shoots cards out of his sleeve, baffling Karkat. Scenes of John from earlier in Homestuck are shown: preparing Jade's birthday present, looking up at his Meteor, battling Crude Ogres, wielding the the Wrinklefucker, being praised by Salamanders, and flying while asleep on Bro's Rocket Board. Karkat seems to see John as his one true Kismesis. * Karkat makes his first attempt to troll John (who has obtained a new outfit and newly alchemized gear). Karkat is surprised to find out that John knows all about him due to his friendship with Karkat's future self. John reveals that the trolls have assisted the Kids in making a plan to cause The Scratch. Karkat hints at his feelings of kismesissitude. Even though John is open-minded, he turns Karkat down, though his reasons for doing so - not being homosexual and complications arising from Karkat's relationship with Terezi - are hard for Karkat to comprehend, since they are not issues in Troll Romance. As the conversation has taken an awkward turn, they agree not to speak of it again. Karkat decides to troll John's past self. * Terezi Pyrope opens up a memo to discuss Karkat's plan to troll the Homestuck Kids as Karkat attempts to make a rousing speech to encourage them to get revenge. Numerous Past Karkats crash the memo in protest and eventually get banned. Terezi and Karkat start arguing using the same computer and keyboard. Finally, a future Terezi tells her past self to join in and troll the kids, which she was planning to do anyway. * John crash-lands on the Land of Wind and Shade but remains asleep. Vriska Serket, viewing John via Trollian, tries to manipulate him in his sleep but fails. * Dream John and the Uber Bunny meet his Dad and Rose Lalonde's Mom on the remains of The Battlefield. They have a short exchange and John tries to reunite with his loving father and the scarf lady, leaping off a cliff, Tavros-fashion, to do so. Vriska tries harder to manipulate John and succeeds in waking him, causing his dreamself to blink out of existence seconds before a heartwarming reunion. John, now awake on LOWAS, gets trolled by Vriska. On Skaia the White Queen's Ring falls into a stream after John disappears. A disappointed Dad is offered a tipple from Mom's flask. Above them a cloud shows the explosion of Rose's first gate. * Vriska and John have a short exchange. She persuades him to focus on helping Jade enter The Medium rather than go back to sleep and reunite with his father. John’s long-lost server copy of the Sburb beta springs from a Parcel Pyxis to him. Nice! * On Jade's Island, Jade finally completes her descent and is saved by Bec, who warps her bed underneath her at the last possible minute. Jade instantly falls asleep, just missing a Pesterchum message from John. * On Skaia, the Warweary Villein stands in a river running red with the blood of the recently fallen. He mourns their deaths, believing it was foolish for him to have lead them into battle. He discovers something shiny in the river... * John and Vriska chat as John heads for a return node. Vriska discusses troll culture, including their Lusus. She also discloses the point of Sburb: the creation of a new universe. The two continue to have a rather civil conversation as John heads back to his house to run the Sburb server beta. * Upon arriving home, John discovers Imps running amok through his house. Thoroughly displeased, he swiftly dismisses the ruffians by utilizing extreme seriousness. His bedroom is messy. Well, messier than usual. The imps have defiled his movie posters, leaving him on the verge of tears. They have thrown his computer out of the window, as well. * Vriska pesters John about his sweet movies and insists he is wasting time. She is then embarrassed by a bucket lying on the floor of John's room. John explains it's used for cleaning and not procreation. As he tosses the bucket out of his room, Vriska reveals that "Spinneret" isn't her real name, which is a "sekret"... * John walks onto the balcony, finding both imps and salamanders around his Alchemiter. Nanna is nowhere to be found. Looking up at his house, John is surprised at how much it has grown and how busy his server player has been. * John pesters Rose. She is already aware of the shocking revelations John had in store for her, such as the creation of the paradox babies. Rose states that rather than continue to play and inevitably lose, she intends to break the game. Her plan now is " " * Rose, wearing a new ensemble, walks along a beach in the Land of Light and Rain. Turtles, the Consorts of the LOLAR, cower in fear as she passes. Rose comes upon a Turtle temple or fortress. Asking Viceroy Bubbles von Salamancer, who also sports sharp new duds, for one of her Thorns, she uses it to uproot the fortress, sending stones and turtles flying into the air. Rose is contacted by Kanaya Maryam, who reveals to her that she has been reading Rose's Walkthrough. * Shortly after Karkat's speech about trolling the Kids, Kanaya asks him if he knows anything about Rose. Karkat says that he will steer clear of her, so Kanaya then agrees to troll Rose. * Kanaya has her with Rose – actually with John on her computer. Unable to open her viewport in Trollian, Kanaya is unaware that she is talking to him, not Rose. After Sollux helps Kanaya open her viewport, she sees Rose spring the trap John had left for her. Seeing the bucket on Rose’s head, Kanaya becomes filled with embarrassment and shields her screen from view. * Trying to put that embarrassment behind her, Kanaya goes further back to when Rose is first . She tries to name Rose “Flighty Broad”. Kanaya then trolls John, earlier in his timeline when he still wore his Spade shirt. After conversing with John, and later with Dave and Jade as well, she deems that the conversations did not go well because of their inferior human intellect. However, her curiosity remains piqued. * Kanaya switches the viewport to Rose's house in the winter, where Rose is outside making a snowman with the head of a cat. Kanaya goes on to say how bright and pretty the Earth is, and how nice Rose is dressed. Rose once again gains a slight upper hand for her fashion sense and "loyal snowlusus". * Kanaya has her with Rose, and, although satisfied with her trolling effort, it is obvious to Kanaya that this Rose is different than before. She believes that her first conversation had simply been Rose toying with her. She has her conversation with Rose, which does not go well. * Her fourth through sixth conversations continue the trend, leaving Kanaya in a rather bad state as Rose continually out-snarks her. After she asks Dave for , she pulls out her trump card in the with a (slightly modified) of their first conversation. Moving on to the eighth conversation, Kanaya views Rose destroying her first gate. Shocked at what Rose has done, she quickly questions Rose, who has some questions of her own. * Having just remade his Cosbytop Computer, John is trolled by Vriska. He starts to blast off with his Rocket Pack to search for Nannasprite, but Vriska stops him so that he can make a replacement for his Junior Ectobiologist’s Lab Suit, since she has seen him do so in his future. * Rose chats with Kanaya while disassembling the Turtle fortress she has levitated. They discuss the information Rose has gathered in her dreams from the Gods of the Furthest Ring. Kanaya informs Rose that her Viewport goes black several hours from that point, well before The Rift occurs. Rose discovers within the Turtle fortress what appears to be a Captchalogue card for the Green Sun, with which Kanaya is unfamiliar. * Vriska prepares an outfit for John that is almost exactly the same as her own, with a different color scheme and a Green Slime Ghost in place of her Scorpio symbol. John promptly blasts off after Vriska tells him that they will not speak for a couple hours. Jokingly, John tells Vriska that his last name is Anderson, obviously a reference to the Matrix. * On the way to the top of his house, John is pestered by Dave, who promptly requests that John give him his Boonbuck so he can work the Land of Heat and Clockwork Stock Exchange. Dave tells John he has time-travelled through at least three times the 24-hour period they have until the Rift. After some convincing, John agrees to transfer his money to him. * At the LOHAC Stock Exchange, three different time-travelling versions of Dave are surrounded by his consorts, Crocodiles. Dave loads John's Boonbuck into his virtual porkhollow and utilizes his scams to multiply the Boonbuck, adding to his already large fortune of over 216 septillion Boondollars. (For comparison, a Boonbuck is only a million.) * Dave chats with Terezi about his Boon-wrangling. They share a of and Dave sends 413 Boonbonds to Terezi 6 hours and 12 minutes prior to their conversation. * Terezi views Skaia from The Veil in the trolls' session through her Smelloscope. She sees the destruction of Prospit and, after seeing Kanaya slice off Tavros's legs with her chainsaw, starts a memo to inform the others of Prospit's destruction. Nepeta mentions that Derse is also destroyed 3 hours and 14 minutes in the future. * Terezi receives Dave's monetary transfer from the future. Sollux traces the transfer back to him. Terezi, Sollux, and Feferi then view Dave's past. Bro finds him atop a deceased Maplehoof in a Meteor crater and, with the help of Lil Cal, raises him, training him in combat even as an infant. * Terezi contacts Dave for the first time in accordance with the timeline. The view switches back to the present Dave, who seems to be in hot water (literally). Terezi reveals that she made the scheme to befriend the crocs. * Dave gets out of the pool and changes into his Four Aces Suited. Terezi asks for his trust. Dave's future self comes out from hiding behind a column and gives him a thumbs up as a sign that she can be trusted. * Dave and Terezi talk about busting some sweet moves, while Dave heads down an elevator. Terezi sends Dave some animated GIFs of two kids dancing, with Terezi's signature editing over it. She tells Dave that he must start accumulating Boondollars. Dave is messaged by Karkat while standing next to a huge gold clock-tower shaped like a crocodile. * Meanwhile, John pesters Vriska while high atop his house, much to Vriska's dislike. John apparently figures out Vriska's real name, also much to her dislike. He sends a video of the ending scene of Con Air. As John is messaged by Karkat, Vriska falls head over heels for Nic Cage, even going far enough as to kiss the monitor. * Karkat trolls John and Dave about them getting too close to some of the trolls - Terezi for Dave and Vriska for John. Karkat suggests Vriska and Terezi might be romantically interested in the humans. He tells them to stop and literally orders them to with the other two Sburb players: John to Rose and Dave to Jade. * In the flash game "S Past Karkat: Wake up" (AKA Alterniabound), the player can control three trolls (Karkat, Vriska, and Terezi) in their lab in The Veil shortly after the trolls come into contact with the humans. See the Alterniabound page for more details. * John tries to connect with Jade but is surprised by Nannasprite throwing a pie. Thankfully, she saves him from falling off of his house by generating a sprite-powered bed to Sweet Catch him. * John discusses with her his experience in the game so far. Nannasprite gives John a necklace so that he can contact her at any point. She offers to prepare a meal for him, which, unsurprisingly, turns out to be a huge prank. John's Prankster's Gambit sinks to an all-time low. * Rose is messaged by Eridan, Aradia, and Nepeta. She talks to Eridan first, and after some witty banter, she destroys his computer (as seen in Alterniabound). * She then answers Aradia, who warns her about the consequences of using the Green Sun, stating that "Rose cant p0ssibly wield its energy 0r put it t0 c0nstructive use," before pretending to go berserk out of sheer desperation. Aradia does not explode...yet. * Finally, Rose answers Nepeta, who wants to talk to Jaspersprite because he reminds her of Pounce de Leon. Rose summons Jaspersprite with a necklace similar to that given to John by Nannasprite, then gives him her laptop as she has no more need for it. Rose releases Jaspersprite to do as he pleases. They discuss her new objectives in Sburb. * Meanwhile, Gamzee, Equius, and Terezi message Dave in the Crocodile Statue. Dave answers Gamzee first, and during their conversation he sends him the music video for "Miracles" by ICP. Unfortunately, the actual Insane Clown Posse does not live up to Gamzee's expectations, causing him to caliginously dismiss the video as blasphemy, as well as go into a distinctly non-fuzzy Hero Mode. * Dave then talks with Equius, and they share some dope rhymes while Dave tries to pull a legendary sword out of a stone. Eventually, Dave decides to deliberately break it so that he can use it with his strife specibus. Equius sweats profusely at this, and takes a Con Air poster to dry himself off. * Dave finally talks with Terezi once again, and with Nepeta's drawing tablet she draws him a prophetic comic, while encouraging him to not rely too much on his friends, family, or time-displaced selves to get him out of trouble. * Davesprite is summoned, and he talks about how breaking Caledfwlch had angered Hephaestus, but not as much as the loss of the forge in the alternate timeline. Davesprite then promises to defend Dave when he goes to sleep, which just happens to be when Vriska forces him to do so. * At the Beat Mesa, Jack absconds with Bro's katana. * We return to the slumbering Jade, as she has a dream about the Squiddles. The dream, although initially somewhat bizarre, proceeds to get more insidious. Feferi, who is also asleep without a corresponding dream self, makes an appearance as well. As Dream Dave looks into the Furthest Ring and removes his shades as suggested, he witnesses their dream turn into a nightmare. Eventually, Jade finds herself in the Furthest Ring, whereupon she wakes up out of pure horror. * Jade, having been visibly affected by the nightmare, talks with Feferi, who hints that despite the former's protests she will fall back asleep and join the latter again in the Furthest Ring. * Jade then talks with Karkat, since she was instructed to talk to him after her Dreambot exploded. Karkat opens a memo and tries to get his future self involved. When he does show up, however, they start arguing with each other, much to Jade's torment. It appears that Future Karkat harbors Troll_Relationships#Mating_Fondness.2FMatespritship_.E2.99.A5 for Jade. Jade goes off on them, visibly very frustrated. Dave butts in at some point to call Future Karkat out on his hypocrisy. Finally, Jade gives up and stops replying to the memo. * Jade throws away all of her reminders but one, that one being about John's safety. Fortunately, John is safe and connected as Jade's server player. John sets up the Cruxtruder in the Grand Foyer, and dumps out two of her garden tables in the Atrium to make room for the Totem Lathe and Alchemiter, to her consternation. * John and Jade catch up on things. John names his Bunny Liv Tyler. Jade tells him to retrieve the White Queen's ring when he goes to sleep next, and John prepares to open the Cruxtruder. * Jack is seen flying towards the Land of Wind and Shade, still holding Bro's sword. He meets Bro there, throws him his sword, and the two appear to be resuming their duel. * John then opens the cruxtruder with a globe. However, it then bounces and almost hits Jade on the head. Fortunately Bec wakes up and redirects the globe into outer space, while warping outside. * With the cruxtruder open, Jade finds herself with 10 minutes and 25 seconds left to enter the medium. John and Jade discuss what to prototype her Kernelsprite with. * As Bro and Jack get ready for their duel, they notice Davesprite coming in for a surprise visit. * John proceeds to remove the stuffed Typheus from the transportalizer. However, when he sets it down in the Grand Foyer, he ends up making a mess. After that, Jade has about 6 minutes to get in. John mentions that Grandpa is their paradox father, which Jade is apparently still unaware of. * While John helps Jade get into the Medium, Jack, Bro, Davesprite, and a repaired Lil Cal continue their fight. Jack activates his ring and sets the nearby oil rivers on fire, but Davesprite and Bro are unharmed. A bolt appears to head for a large oil lake or ocean. As LOWAS burns, Rose observes through a crystal orb. * John asks Rose for advice on Jade's prototyping. Rose refuses to tell him out of fear of creating an alternate timeline. She also says that evolving skaia to its final form will create a special treasure in the center of skaia, which Dream John must retrieve. Category:Homestuck Category:Acts